


together

by jonathcrane



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathcrane/pseuds/jonathcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of parents Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in raising their kids, Jongin and Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ‘Park’ family is lounging on the love couch in the living room, intently watching an old cartoon show that is probably older than Kyungsoo but they enjoy it regardless. Well, at least Kyungsoo does. He isn’t sure about his 6 year old kids, though, Jongin and Sehun, as the siblings’ heads are currently pillowed on both sides of Kyungsoo’s laps; Jongin on the right and Sehun on the left. Sehun’s little feet are placed on his Dad’s lap as they have been dangling off the couch few minutes ago.

He can see that Chanyeol’s eyes are focused on the flat screen television, but Kyungsoo knows that his mind is elsewhere. Patting Chanyeol’s lap softly, he says, “Chanyeol ah, stop worrying too much. I’m sure Yi Fan hyung will promote you. You deserve it more than anyone, if I say so myself.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are on Kyungsoo when his lips curves into a smile, the one Kyungsoo loves so much – the one where his eyes seem to light up and cause crinkles to form at the corners. Sometimes, Kyungsoo wonders if his husband is ever tired of smiling all the time, of trying to be the positive one in the family, their constant ‘happy virus,’ as their neighbour, Baekhyun has once said. It’s not that Kyungsoo is perpetually negative, but he is not a fan of acting happy – not to say that Chanyeol is _acting_ – all the time. It can be quite burdensome at times.

He snaps back to reality when he feels large hands cupping his face, turning his head more towards the latter, and chapped lips pecking his heart-shaped ones.

“Thank you, baby, for saying that,” Chanyeol gratefully says just after their lips disconnect, one hand brushing away the fringe from Kyungsoo’s forehead so that he can seal a kiss to it, “It’s just that, I worry sometimes. I mean,” his words muffled by the forehead, “I need to support our family, you know.”

Kyungsoo lets out a huff, pulling back from his husband’s hands to glare at him, “You’re not the only one working here, Chanyeol. I work too, remember?”

Amused at Kyungsoo’s sudden quiet outburst, Chanyeol chuckles, hands prying Kyungsoo’s crossed arms on his chest, “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Let’s work harder so that we can be the best parents ever for Jongin and Sehun, alright?”

At the mention of their babies, Kyungsoo immediately peers down at the two kids – Jongin unintentionally sucking a thumb in his mouth and Sehun scratching incessantly at his exposed stomach. They really are angels in Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s life.  
  
  


  
When they first adopted them some 3 years ago, Chanyeol was the one who couldn’t quite keep his excitement from his face and mannerisms and Kyungsoo was the one who had to calm him down every now and then. Kyungsoo, despite initially being against the idea of adopting, instantly warmed up when he saw Jongin and Sehun emerging from one of the many doors in the orphanage. How could he not; Jongin at the time was sporting a sleepy look on his face, light brown hair all mussed up and eyes swollen, thumb firmly stuck in his mouth. He wasn’t sucking it, rather he had just let it stay there, for whatever reasons. Sehun, on the other hand, looked every bit of fresh, eyes so wide and almost sparkling with jet black hair combed neatly to the side. Pictures that were sent in the e-mail by the caretaker really did Jongin and Sehun so little justice.

Kyungsoo felt as though he had found a home in those two young kids.

It was all just blur to him after that; many papers were to be signed and Chanyeol was the one who did most of the works. There were a lot of procedures to be followed and done and it was truly a hassle, but when his eyes landed on the boys once again, at the moment playing with trucks and toy puppies, he thought that he could do it a thousand times more if it meant having them in his life.  
  
  


  
“Daddy, up,” Jongin mumbles, sleepy, standing on the couch and opening his arms wide to Kyungsoo. Jongin is the clingier one among the two, but Sehun can be pretty clingy when the mood arrives. Sometimes, the younger boy will not even let Jongin _and_ Chanyeol near Kyungsoo. He finds it adorable, of course, as Sehun is generally closer to Chanyeol, but it often ends in disaster when Jongin will start crying and demanding Sehun to give back ‘his’ Daddy. Obviously, after that, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have to sit them down in their shared room and explain to them that, ‘we are a family, therefore we all have to love each other equally, just like how Daddy and I love you both equally, okay? No favouritism, alright?’ They both will nod their little heads then, but the next morning, Jongin will accompany Kyungsoo in the kitchen, small hand supporting a similarly small head on the kitchen counter while he watches Kyungsoo whips up pancakes or anything for breakfast, yawning now and then, and Sehun will climb up on his daddies’ bed and snuggle with Chanyeol.

“Baby, you’re 6 now. I can’t pick you up,” Kyungsoo explains as gently as possible in fear of hurting the little one’s feelings, hands busy smoothing Jongin’s messy hair, a calm smile gracing his lips.

A pout forms on Jongin’s lips as usual – it happens every so often whenever Kyungsoo denies his request. These days, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have decided to be stricter to them because they don’t want them to be spoiled rotten.

“Daddy, Nini is sleepy. Nini can’t walk,” Jongin tries again, little hands making grabby motions at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo only manages to giggle at that.

“Don’t try to be all cute with me, Jongin. I’m old already, my back will break if I pick you up, honey. Do you want my back to break? Don’t you love Daddy, Nini?”

He almost regrets saying that as Jongin’s eyes start to fill with tears. He should know better than to ask such rhetorical questions to Jongin – the kid is already so sensitive as it is.

“Awh, Jongin, I’m sorry. Okay, okay, Daddy’ll pick you up now, baby. Come here.”

Jongin wipes his tears on Kyungsoo’s shirt as his legs wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist and arms circling his neck. Hiccups escape his lips at random intervals as Kyungsoo rubs his hand up and down on Jongin’s back, trying to calm him down.

“I’m sorry, okay, I know Nini loves me, and Daddy loves you too, okay, so much,” Kyungsoo whispers near his ear, lips pecking his crown soon after in an act of apology. He knows he is forgiven when Jongin burrows his head under Kyungsoo’s chin and arms tighten considerably around his neck.

A broad smile breaks on Kyungsoo’s face at that little action.  
  
  


  
“I vaguely remember someone saying that we should not spoil our kids too much, lest they will turn out like Junmyeon hyung’s kid,” Chanyeol whispers against the back of Kyungsoo’s head.

They are lying back against chest on their too big bed, white satin bed sheet feeling too soft and too comfortable against their skin. A snort makes its way past Kyungsoo’s mouth, hand reaching back to smack Chanyeol’s thigh. A low ‘ow’ is heard somewhere near Kyungsoo’s ear.

“You know I can’t resist it when Jongin starts crying,” Kyungsoo groans pitifully, face buried in the pillow underneath his head.

It’s true, though, Kyungsoo can hardly bear it whenever Jongin’s eyes start to fill with tears. His heart feels like it just throws itself out of the window. The need to ‘ _protect him_ ’ and ‘ _cuddle him forever_ ’ scream in his head until all he finds himself do is snuggling with Jongin in his single bed, rubbing Jongin’s pyjama-clad back, lips constantly spewing hushing sounds in the little one’s crown, Sehun lying stone-like on his bed next to Jongin’s.

Maybe he needs to revise the being-stricter-to-their-kids plan with Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hears a chuckle and soon he is being squeezed to death (metaphorically of course; Chanyeol loves him too much to actually kill him with just a squeeze) by long gangly arms. He simply heaves a sigh then, letting Chanyeol pour all his love into that hug.

Tomorrow, tomorrow he will talk to both Jongin and Sehun about the importance of not being cute and cuddly anymore especially when they are sleepy or in dire need of something that is not really important to them.  
  
  


  
Sehun actually has requested Chanyeol to buy him an iPad recently because, in his words, “Dad plays games all the time on his iPad, Sehunnie wants one too so Sehunnie can play with Dad and beat his highest score!” Quite obviously, that ends with Kyungsoo being all stern and reminding _Sehunnie_ that iPads are dangerous for kids as those ticky tacky gadgets can turn into a monster and devour them.

Jongin, who currently, is munching on a shiny looking red apple at the dining table, turns to Kyungsoo and makes an _extremely_ cute face – cheeks moving constantly while munching, eyes sparkling and opened wide, and head tilted to the side – and says proudly, “Daddy, I never asked for an iPad because I know it’s dangerous.”

Kyungsoo wants to beam at that, really, but he can’t because no favouritism, remember, so he simply nods his head and utters a, “Don’t play the nice boy card right now, Jongin, it’s not helping anything.”

Evidently, Jongin’s cat-like eyes start to turn bright red as he starts sniffing.

Chanyeol who is standing next to Sehun a moment ago immediately rushes to Jongin’s side and calms him down, making these cooing noises and caressing the back of his head. Kyungsoo sighs as he scrubs his face. Sehun is peering up at him and when eye contact is made, Sehun shrugs with a blank look on his face.

Accidentally, Kyungsoo bursts out laughing – because to be honest, have you ever seen a 6 year old kid looking blankly like that? It is seriously funny in Kyungsoo’s opinion and for a second he rejoices in the fact that Sehun has mastered that look from him – and that apparently causes Jongin to cry even harder than before, half-bitten apple lying on the table as Chanyeol picks him up and carries him to his room, probably to calm him down by reading the ballet-centric kids book they have recently bought for him.

Kyungsoo shifts his eyes to Sehun then, “Still no iPad for you, young mister. You understand me?”

Nodding, Sehun reaches for his Daddy’s hand and when they are already tightly clasped, he sort of drags Kyungsoo to Jongin and his room, informing him on the way that, “Come on Daddy, we need to comfort Nini.”

Kyungsoo genuinely smiles at that and with his free hand ruffled his son’s hair. He needs to remind Chanyeol that they don’t have to give the kids ‘no favouritism’ talks anymore.


	2. christmas edition

The grey curtain is drawn shut across the spotless fixed windows, the moonlight spilling in through the thin material, basking the room with a soft glow. Kyungsoo swipes the too long fringe away from Jongin’s smooth forehead as to leave a peck there, Chanyeol doing the same but to Sehun.  
  
A smile graces Kyungsoo’s lips when Jongin closes his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips as well. Kyungsoo’s about to pull away from the embrace but Jongin’s hands on the front of his oversized sweater prevents him from doing so.  
  
“Daddy, say hi to Santa when he comes, okay?” Jongin whispers with an air of seriousness, causing Kyungsoo to ruffle his hair, amused at the adorable sight of Jongin furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
“Of course baby, I will, don’t you worry.”  
  
Another peck is delivered, but this time on the cheek, before Kyungsoo draws himself back, Chanyeol fitting himself against Kyungsoo’s behind.  
  
“Sleep well, kiddo. I love you,” Chanyeol says, squeezing Jongin’s outstretched hand.  
  
Kyungsoo then kneels down next to Sehun’s bed, kissing both of his cheeks and noting silently how tired the boy looks. Tucking away a strand of stray hair behind Sehun’s ear, he whispers an, “I love you,” to the kid, to which Sehun nods with a sleepy grin.  
  
“Daddy,” Sehun motions for Kyungsoo to come closer and when he does, Sehun continues, “Santa is not real.”  
  
Kyungsoo gives Sehun a scandalous look and whispers back, “Don’t tell Nini that or else he’ll cry, okay honey?”  
  
Kyungsoo is satisfied when Sehun nods his head, the grin still there on his face. Really, how can his heart not fill with love with these two kids? He cannot stress enough on how utterly glad he is that they both belong to Chanyeol and him.  
  
“Okay, time to sleep now. Goodnight Sehun, goodnight Jongin,” Chanyeol says when they’re standing at the door, about to close it. One final wave from both Jongin and Sehun and the door closes shut.  
  


  
“What did Sehun say to you?” Chanyeol asks once they’re settled on the bed, head propped against the headboard.  
  
Kyungsoo turns his body to the side to face Chanyeol, “He said Santa is not real.”  
  
A gasp leaves the constraint of Chanyeol’s lips at that, hand quickly covering his mouth and eyes bulging out.  
  
“ _Who told him that?_ ”  
  
“Chanyeol, stop being so dramatic,” Kyungsoo says, hiding the sounds of his laughter with a fluffy pillow. Chanyeol is always like that; overreacting to even the smallest things and sometimes it can get very annoying pretty quickly, but sometimes Kyungsoo doesn’t mind it because he takes great pleasure laughing at his husband silly antics.  
  
“B-but he’s six! He’s a kid! A kid should believe in miracles and rainbows and–”  
  
“Unicorns?” Kyungsoo finishes, face set in seriousness.  
  
“Okay that is such a Yixing hyung thing to say so no.”  
  
“Come on,” Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol down so that he is lying down fully on the bed, “Sehun is Sehun and I’m glad he’s started to show maturity at this age.”  
  
The feeling of coldness starts to envelop him so he inches closer to Chanyeol and drapes an arm across his husband’s waist, head buried underneath the other’s chin. Teasingly, he starts to mouth against the elder’s prominent collarbone, leaving a few kisses here and there, indulging in the sweet scent that emits from Chanyeol’s body.  
  
“Are you trying to seduce me, baby?” Chanyeol says under his breath and Kyungsoo relishes in the lower than usual tone.  
  
“Are you aroused?” Kyungsoo questions, albeit a little bit muffled.  
  
“Undeniably so,” Chanyeol groans when Kyungsoo bites down on the skin between his neck and shoulder.  
  
Chanyeol lets out an indignant yelp when Kyungsoo abruptly stops his actions, resting his head on the other’s chest instead and closes his eyes.  
  
“Kyungsoo?”  
  
“Tomorrow’s Christmas and I want to be on Santa’s nice list tonight, so goodnight, _yeobo_.”  
  
Kyungsoo holds in his chuckles when he hears the sound of Chanyeol’s head plopping hard against the pillow, a low groan unmistakably escaping his lips.  
  


  
“It’s Christmas, it’s Christmas! Daddy, Dad, wake up, wake up, wake up!”  
  
The sounds of laughter register in his mind slowly and soon after, he feels the bed dipping every now and then and when he squints, he sees Sehun and Jongin bouncing _up_ and _down_ , _up_ and _down_ on the bed, careful enough not to step on Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.  
  
He wants to join in the fun but first, he smacks a hand across Chanyeol’s stomach, marvelling at how fast the latter springs up at that.  
  
“What huh what happened?”  
  
Sehun and Jongin giggle at their silly Dad who is blinking non-stop, trying to chase the sleep away from his eyes. Sehun sits in the space between Chanyeol’s outstretched legs, head supported by his hand and quietly observes his Dad, a beam etched on his cute pale face.  
  
Jongin, meanwhile, snuggles into Kyungsoo’s arms with a grin, brown hair all mussed up from sleep, and Kyungsoo softly smooths the strands down, lips incessantly pecking on the kid’s crown, causing Jongin to giggle and trying to push Kyungsoo’s face away with his tiny hands.  
  
Kyungsoo continues to coo and leaves little pecks across Jongin’s face; forehead, tip of the nose, left cheek, right cheek, chin, ears, to which Jongin finally surrenders as he lets himself be smooched to death by his Daddy.  
  
After he is satisfied with that, he reaches for Sehun, who is in the middle of a tickling competition with Chanyeol, and pulls the boy towards Jongin and him. Sehun lies down obediently behind Jongin and Kyungsoo proceeds to peck Sehun across the face as well.  
  
Chanyeol joins them quietly, settling himself against Sehun’s back and drapes a long arm across all three of them, fingers barely reaching Kyungsoo’s form.  
  
“Merry Christmas, babies,” Chanyeol says in his signature deep voice, and as he is about to add the ho-ho-ho part, Sehun quickly turns around and clamps two small hands over his mouth.  
  
“I love you but please don’t be like Tao’s Dad,” Sehun says, eyebrows knotted in sincere concern. The sight is too adorable for Kyungsoo to take, thus he bursts out laughing, attempting to hide the snorts in Jongin’s hair.  
  
“I see that Uncle Junmyeon has scarred you for life, huh,” Chanyeol states rather than asks once Sehun lets go of his hands.  
  
“Don’t worry; Dad and I won’t be trying to pull off the Santa act on you,” Kyungsoo assures them, Jongin falling in content silence.  
  
“So, who wants to open his presents first?”  
  
Jongin and Sehun sprint off towards the hall as soon as the words leave Chanyeol’s mouth, leaving him and Kyungsoo behind, still on the bed.  
  
While Kyungsoo is busy putting on the Christmas sweater, he feels a pair of lips brushing against the back of his head and a muffled, “Merry Christmas,” and an “I love you” coming from his husband.  
  
With a broad smile, he grasps Chanyeol’s hand in his and walk together to the hall, finding the kids patiently (even though he can clearly see Sehun tapping his feet ceaselessly on the floor and Jongin biting on his fingernails; a tick he has developed whenever he’s nervous) waiting near the medium-sized, brightly decorated Christmas tree, tiny bodies almost drowned by the many presents surrounding them.  
  


  
“Jongin or Sehun first?” Questions Chanyeol with a gummy smile, and when Jongin lets Sehun open his first, the smile broadens even more (Kyungsoo is not sure how that is even possible) as Sehun goes to hug the slightly older sibling.  
  
Kyungsoo cannot believe how gentle Sehun is being right now, little hands slowly unwrapping the rectangle-shaped present, taking out piece after piece of cello tape and throwing them in the nearby thrash can.  
  
“Oh. My. God.” Sehun’s eyes dart from Kyungsoo to Chanyeol several times before he lets out a loud squeak, clutching the brand new iPad mini 3 to his chest and running towards Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to hug them both, thin lips spewing words of gratitude endlessly.  
  
Kyungsoo swears there are tears in Sehun’s eyes and he is suddenly overwhelmed with an indescribable feeling. He cups the little one’s head tenderly and reminds him in a soft voice, “Take care of it properly, okay? Dad and I bought this for you because we think you deserve it and don’t let us down, alright, baby?”  
  
Sehun bobs his head up and down, excitement showing off on his face as clear as the sky this morning.  
  
“I promise, Sehunnie promise. Ah, I love you so much Daddy, I love you so much Dad!”  
  
Chanyeol, who can’t quite keep the delight from his face as well, picks Sehun up so that the boy is seated on his lap on the floor.  
  
It is Jongin’s turn now and Kyungsoo can see Jongin gulping down hard before his fingers make a neat work of unwrapping the box.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
Kyungsoo notes the bewilderment playing on Jongin’s face and he isn’t sure if the boy is happy or not with the present.  
  
Jongin takes out the complete boy outfit for ballet and arranges them on the carpeted floor.  
  
“Nini, do you like it?”  
  
Jongin looks up then, directing his teary-eyed gaze at Chanyeol.  
  
“We know how much you love ballet and you’ve told us numerous times before that you want to take up a ballet class, right, so we bought this for you and–”  
  
“Thank you thank you thank you, Daddy!” Jongin gushes and goes over to Kyungsoo to hug him.  
  
“You can enrol in the class next year when you’re officially 7, Jongin,” Chanyeol informs, and Kyungsoo can feel the latter’s gaze softening as he watches the scene unfolding before his eyes.  
  
“This is the best Christmas present ever, Daddies,” Jongin’s voice cracks at the end as tears finally stream down his face, causing Kyungsoo’s mama bear instinct to come out of its confines. Taking Jongin in his arms, he picks the boy up and lets him sit on his lap, his arms wrapping around Jongin's tiny waist.  
  


  
Jongin and Sehun are away in their world; Sehun caressing the iPad screen while Jongin staring off into the distant, fingers pricking holes in the cable-knitted Christmas sweater.  
  
Little do they know that another surprise is coming soon and Kyungsoo shares a knowing look with Chanyeol, fingers intertwined on Chanyeol’s lap.

The ringing of the doorbell resonates through the house and Jongin and Sehun’s heads shot up at the sound. They turn to look at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, eyes practically shining with curiosity.  
  
Sehun stands up when Chanyeol asks him to do so, and soon after, both Kyungsoo and Jongin follow suit, trailing behind them. Jongin keeps tugging on Kyungsoo’s hand, wanting to know what is waiting for them outside the door, but Kyungsoo silences him with a mysterious smile.  
  
As soon as the door opens, Sehun lets out a shriek, alerting Jongin that there is a puppy outside the door. Jongin rushes to the front and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s ears are presented with a rather girly screech shortly after.  
  
Chanyeol scoots down next to the siblings and informs them that this is a toy poodle. Kyungsoo simply watches the three of them attending to the poodle and reminds himself to thank Yi Fan for dropping it off.  
  
“Okay guys, let’s go back to the hall now,” Kyungsoo claps his hands twice to get their attention. Jongin’s the first one to notice the sound so he slowly hoists the poodle in his arms before entering the hall again with Sehun and Chanyeol in tow.  
  
Jongin sets the poodle down on the floor and after, he lies down on his stomach as he intently watches it runs around in front of him, trying to bite the torn wrappers, causing occasional chuckles to tumble off of Jongin’s lips. Sehun joins the older boy then, straddling Jongin’s back, and laughing every now and then along with Jongin.  
  
Just as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are about to pick up the wrappers littering the hall, they hear a soft, “This is the best Christmas ever,” from Sehun and a, “Yeah, Daddies are the best,” from Jongin.  
  
An arm finds its way around Kyungsoo’s waist and he leans against Chanyeol’s side, silently watching their kids with the newest addition to the family with small smiles adorning their lips.  
  
 _Yeah_ , Kyungsoo says to himself, _this_ is _the best Christmas ever_.  
  


  
(Jonginnie finally acknowledged that his Daddies were the actual Santa when Sehun whispered him of that fact as they lied down on their respective beds that night before Christmas.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting, Kyungsoo discovers, is definitely not on the list of his favourite past-times.

After picking up Jongin and Sehun from their school and dropping them off at his mother’s house (since his mother has been begging him to allow her grandsons to spend more time with her), he drives back home in ease, despite the fact that Jongin has been clinging onto his leg when he’s about to bid his babies farewell before.

Now that there is nothing left to do, he finds himself staring up at the ceiling, body sprawled across the cream chenille couch in the living room, thoughts running as wild as his heart beats are. He cannot wait for his _beloved_ husband to come home from work. Lately Chanyeol has been working his ass off, seldom taking breaks that, in Kyungsoo’s opinion, he so fairly deserves, all because of that one promotion thing.

His heart aches whenever he sees Chanyeol working diligently in his small office, buried nose deep in his black laptop, typing away furiously, his favourite pen stuck in between his lips. Jongin might not be theirs biologically, but sometimes there is a thought that passes his head about the glaring similarities, habits, shared between his baby and Chanyeol. Whenever Chanyeol is caught in the act, he will only smile abashedly at Kyungsoo who will be, traditionally, standing at the entrance of the door, leaning against its frame. At times like that, he is reminded of the old times when they were both university students, busy with the studying life; all that mattered at that time was getting straight As’ in the exams.

Chanyeol was a tad different than Kyungsoo, though; he knew when to have fun and when to focus on his studies and admittedly, even though at first Kyungsoo was wary of Chanyeol, he grew fond of the man. After all, he _was_ Chanyeol’s roommate and it wouldn’t do to keep on disliking Chanyeol just because the guy was too noisy or because of the fact that he chose to play his ‘beloved’ guitar when it was time for Kyungsoo to study.

In time, he learned that that was just one of many Chanyeol’s perks.

And reminiscing, Kyungsoo recounts, is definitely on the list of his favourite past-times.  
  
  
  
  
The sounds of keys jiggling and doorknob turning are what wake Kyungsoo up from his nap. He can’t believe that he manages to fall asleep while waiting for Chanyeol.

He swipes a hand all over his face, checking if there is any hint of drool, and when his palm comes back clean, he grins.

Thanking God that his hair is still kempt, he makes a start to the door, attempting to surprise the elder, and surprise he gets when Chanyeol lets out a rather girly yelp as the door is swung open.

Today is a special day for both Chanyeol and him and Kyungsoo _hopes_ that his husband remembers what day it is. He loves Chanyeol so very much but with the latter’s mind being scattered lately, there is a chance that he won’t be doing much remembering.

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo revels in the way Chanyeol rakes his large eyes over Kyungsoo’s form, jaw dropping a little and if Kyungsoo squints hard enough, he can see drool escaping –

“Why… What… What’s the occasion?”

Kyungsoo’s smiling face positively sours. Of course, he should have known that is going to be the reaction.

Groaning (and if by the look on Chanyeol’s face is any proof, Kyungsoo is sure he has let out a convincing sad groan), Kyungsoo trudges over to the couch again and plops himself down rather harshly, wanting Chanyeol to coax him and tell him that ‘nah, I’m just kidding. Of course I remember our anniversary, baby,’ but obviously, whatever that Kyungsoo wants, he will not get. He knows that is not quite true, but for once, _for once_ , he wants to be a kid. It feels like he has been playing the role of a doting husband and father for far too long already and he wants a break, not to say that he doesn’t like being a father.

What he gets instead is the sound of Chanyeol rushing over to their bedroom, the sound of belt being tugged open, the sound of clothes hitting the floor, and finally, after countless of other sounds, Chanyeol makes himself comfortable by slotting his body right next to Kyungsoo’s, long arm wrapping around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit this but a satisfied smile is playing on his lips when Chanyeol tugs him closer so that their bodies are finally touching.

He finally allows himself to accept the fact that it’s okay – it’s okay that Chanyeol doesn’t remember how special today is, as long as Chanyeol is _here_ with him, head touching his and fingers playing with the hair on his nape.

Kyungsoo ought to cut his hair.  
  
  
  
  
“So… Any chance you might share the reason why you’re wearing my t-shirt today?” Chanyeol asks, arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and head atop of Kyungsoo’s crown.

Kyungsoo smiles. “No reason.”

A hand barely reaches for the spoon next to the pan before it gets slapped, the _smack_ echoing through the kitchen.

“Patience, Chanyeol.”

All he gets as a reply is a sway of hips from Chanyeol, and soon enough, he finds himself swaying side to side in slow motion, large hands cupping his shorts-cladded hips, moving him to an invisible beat.

Any other time and Chanyeol will be smacked again, but Kyungsoo lets it pass for today. He doesn’t have the heart to be mean to his own husband.

“I love you so much, Soo,” Chanyeol’s husky voice travels to his ears and into the confines of his rapidly beating chest.

“I’m stirring a pan full of mushroom soup right now, Chanyeol, and unless you want me to dump it on your head, you better stop being so cheesy,” says Kyungsoo in all sassiness he can muster. He thinks he needs to take a break from spending too much time with Baekhyun.

What he doesn’t expect is for Chanyeol to drag his palm from Kyungsoo’s stomach up to his chest, placing it flat across the space where his heart is pounding fiercely.

“Or,” Chanyeol bends down until his lips touch the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear, “we could leave this here and we make our _own_ mushroom soup in the bedroom.”

Kyungsoo bursts out laughing.

“What? What did I say? Kyungsoo, what did I say?” Chanyeol whines, drawing himself back from Kyungsoo’s frame, a _genuinely_ confused expression etched on his face.

“Let’s not have a recap, okay, Chanyeol,” he says in between laughter, bent over the kitchen stove, frantically trying to wipe out the little droplets of tears running down his face.

 _Well, there goes the theory that Chanyeol can dirty talk._  
  
  
  
  
Even though it feels quite nice not to have been running all over the place trying to settle Jongin and Sehun’s issues (“Daddy, Sehun took my toys!” or “Daddy, Jongin hyung is being whiny again!”), there is a hollowness settling deep inside Kyungsoo, making him restless all through the night. Call it motherly instinct, but he is sure that something has happened to either one of his children.

His assumption is proven correct when a call from his father alerts him of Sehun’s current condition, Jongin letting out little whines in the background, and without thinking any further, he grabs his coat and car keys, Chanyeol hot on his heels.

Kyungsoo can’t stop thinking of worst case scenarios on the drive to his parents’ home, and although he knows Sehun is only having a fever, not even an extreme one at that, it still doesn’t lessen the worry. He profusely thanks God in his mind as he feels a warm hand covering his on the steering wheel.

He sneaks a grateful yet full of worry look at Chanyeol and when Chanyeol cups his other hand on the back of his head, he knows the worry is divided by two and already, his heart feels more at ease.  
  
  
  
  
The night air smells crisp and as soon as Kyungsoo steps down from the car, he feels an acute coldness wrapping around his legs. Only then does he remember that he’s wearing just a pair of shorts, oversized shirt and a navy pea coat.

 Is he so concerned of Sehun that he can’t even process the simplest of things?

Chanyeol runs to his side and tugs his body closer to his, and instantly warmth spreads over Kyungsoo.

A doorbell is rung and soon after, he can hear footsteps approaching the front door – heavy ones and light ones – his fingers intertwined with Chanyeol’s. Through all the haze, Kyungsoo overlooks the handsome form that is Chanyeol today. Kyungsoo might be mean to him sometimes, but that doesn’t mean he can’t shower his husband with occasional compliments. In order to be in a happy relationship, Kyungsoo notes, it is important for the partner to feed his/her lover’s ego, especially when you’re married to a narcissist such as Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo barely manages to continue that train of thoughts when suddenly the door opens, revealing a tired-looking Jongin with swollen eyes and an even paler Sehun in his grandpa’s arms.

He follows his father’s dark irises and he huffs. “Don’t ask. We rushed to come here. I didn’t get to change.”

His father’s eyes crinkle when he chuckles, handing a sleeping Sehun over to Chanyeol.

“He suddenly got sick while he was playing with Nini this evening. We thought it was just a stomach ache since he went to the toilet for a few times, turns out he has fever. Your mother tended to him already, let’s see how he does in the morning.”

Kyungsoo nods, intently listening to his father’s words, all the while stroking Sehun’s head softly. He’s about to ask where his mother is when the older man says that she is currently sleeping. Chanyeol bows to the elder and voices out his thanks before scuttling off to the car, attempting to chase the cold away.

After Kyungsoo and his father share a hug, he reaches for Jongin who looks ready to murder someone until he lands on a fluffy mattress, Jongin’s little palm wrapping around three of Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“Missed me, baby?”

Jongin only nods, the movements sluggish. Sighing in content, Kyungsoo decides it’s time to go home with his once again complete family.  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s day might have not gone according to what he has planned, but he is grateful enough to be lying down on their king-sized bed, Sehun and Jongin in between, and Chanyeol on the other side of the bed, head bending down enough for his lips to reach Jongin’s crown. Kyungsoo meanwhile has his arm curled round Sehun’s warm waist, his front tucked firmly against the boy’s back. He notes the warm temperature radiating from Sehun’s body and worry starts to fill his guts once again.

“Chanyeol ah, where did you put the basin?”

There’s a rustling underneath the covers when Chanyeol answers, “On the bedside table.”

“Don’t knock it down, okay. I’ll try and change the cloth if it dries up.”

Kyungsoo feels his hair being ruffled.

“Okay, Soo.” Kyungsoo can see a small smile etched on Chanyeol’s lips, the moonlight spilling into the room from the drawn up thin curtains accentuating the silhouette of the elder’s face.  

Before he lets the sleep takes over, he adjusts the damp cloth on Sehun’s head and pecks him on the cheek. Kyungsoo sighs, relieved, when the skin doesn’t feel as hot as before. When he hears a low snore coming from Jongin, he finally succumbs to slumber.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Baby, you’ve caught a fever,” is the first thing that leaves Chanyeol’s mouth as Kyungsoo crawls between his husband’s long legs and sneaks into the latter’s big plain black t-shirt, resting his rapidly warming head on Chanyeol’s flat stomach, face mushed against the cool skin. He can hear Chanyeol chuckling a little and he is aware of his current position right now; if anyone were to walk in at this moment, he is sure the person will be laughing his head off. Not that Kyungsoo cares.  
  
He brings his legs up to his chest, imitating a fetal position, paler than usual hands clutched tight between his inner thighs. Rubbing his nose on Chanyeol’s stomach, he inhales the fruity scent that he has always loved deeply, loving the way small giggles make their way past the seam of his husband’s lips. Soon after, he feels one large palm running across his head softly through the shirt, deep voice humming to a song that Kyungsoo instantly recognizes as their couple anthem.  
  
Slowly, Kyungsoo feels himself slipping into unconsciousness, small body trapped between Chanyeol’s legs and head still stuck inside the latter’s shirt, but at that moment, he can only think of happiness and rainbows and daisies and unicorns…  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo wakes up to the sound of hushed whispers and sweaty little palms tapping everywhere on his face. He is pretty sure he knows who the culprits are and sure enough, two worried faces come into view the moment he opens his doe eyes.  
  
“Daddy, you’re not well,” Jongin says, the tone sounding so worried, eyebrows furrowed so deep and full pouty lips turned downwards. Sehun eyes are watery when Kyungsoo glances at the younger boy and he feels his heart swelling quickly. He isn’t sure if that is even possible but he doesn’t care about scientific matters at the moment.  
  
He reaches a hand out to his boys and when they grasp it, he pulls them up next to him on the bed, Sehun’s front against his chest and Jongin’s chest against the other’s back.  
  
“Are you worried about Daddy?” Kyungsoo asks, lips pecking Sehun’s forehead and hands cupping his slightly chubby cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears that manage to escape the little one’s eyes.  
  
Sehun merely nods and promptly throws thin arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, burying his wet face in his chest. Kyungsoo can only crack a smile at that cute action, his hand reaching out to ruffle Jongin’s bed hair.  
  
“Daddy just got a fever, a little one. I’ll be healthy again soon, don’t you worry,” he assures, smiling even more widely when Jongin laces their fingers together and tucks their hands underneath his chin, a look of pure adoration spread across his face. The worry is still there, but they just need their Daddy to reassure them that everything is going to be okay and it _will_ be okay to them.  
  
More minutes pass by just like that, neither of them moving and making a sound, save for inhaling and exhaling the cold winter air that somehow slips in through the little cracks from the window pane.  
  
Only when Kyungsoo’s eyes dart to the framed picture of Chanyeol and him on the bedside table does he realize the absence of his husband.  
  
“Where is your Dad?”  
  
A muffled sound comes from below his chin, somewhere near his chest.  
  
“He buys meds for you, Daddy,” Sehun clarifies, eyes now swollen around the edges and a little red. Kyungsoo coos at the adorable sight.  
  
“Thank you for the information, Hunnie,” croaks Kyungsoo, nose rubbing against Sehun’s sharp one and when the boy lets out those cute giggles and eyes forming crescents, Kyungsoo finally deems it enough.  
  
“Nini hyung is sleeping again.”  
  
Both of them stare at Jongin’s sleeping figure, little hands hugging Kyungsoo’s right one tightly to his chest.  
  
“What time did you go to bed last night?”  
  
Sehun strokes his chin, pretending that he owns a beard, eyes narrowing into slits. The sight proves too much for Kyungsoo to take and despite the sore throat, he manages to laugh boisterously.  
  
“Dad asked us to sleep at 10, I think…? Yeah, at 10.”  
  
“That’s pretty early then,” Kyungsoo remarks, voice hitching a bit as he tries to pull Jongin closer to them.  
  
“Yeah! We didn’t even play games last night. I was really sleepy, Daddy.” Sehun beams, white baby teeth gleaming in the slightly dark room. Kyungsoo notes that it is 8 in the morning and yet the sun hasn’t come up. It is to be expected, though, seeing that it’s nearing the end of winter.  
  
“I’m really proud of you, munchkin. Now let’s have some sleep. Daddy is really tired now.”  
  
Sehun nods vigorously, quickly settling himself again just like before, head tucked underneath Kyungsoo’s chin and arm draped across his Daddy’s waist.  
  
Already, Kyungsoo feels much, _much_ better than before.  
  
  
  
  
The next time Kyungsoo wakes up it is already 12 noon and the sun is definitely up. He stretches upwards, and then with one hand scratches a sliver of his stomach where the area is itchy. He notices that Sehun and Jongin are no longer with him but the space where they were before is still warm to the touch.  
  
Just then, Chanyeol comes in through the door holding a medium-sized wooden tray, looking so focused that it causes Kyungsoo to chuckle. Chanyeol’s head snaps up at the sound, feet almost catching the long extension cord on the floor.  
  
“Chanyeol, calm down.”  
  
Chanyeol shoots him a sheepish smile. Kyungsoo wonders when will Chanyeol stop being so shy when it comes to showing his romantic side like this. Well, the blame partly falls on Kyungsoo as he usually does not appreciate Chanyeol and all his cheesiness. This _might_ be the fever talking but Kyungsoo suddenly feels like hugging the hell out of Chanyeol for being such a lovely and cute husband right now.  
  
Gently, Chanyeol sets the tray down on the fluffy white duvet before sitting himself down next to Kyungsoo.  
  
“What’s this for?” He asks, slowly sitting up against the solid oak headboard of their bed, duvet falling down to his lap, exposing part of the plaid bottoms he has taken a liking to lately.  
  
Chanyeol inches closer to him and Kyungsoo might have an idea on what the giant is about to do. He is proven correct when Chanyeol cups his slightly gaunt cheek (he ought to eat more after he recovers from this darn fever), turns one cheek to the side and pecks it, and then turns the other one aside and pecks it.  
  
“Get well soon, baby. Sehun and Jongin miss playing with you,” Chanyeol says, voice soft and full of fondness.  
  
Kyungsoo harrumphs at that and plays with the spoon in the porridge with a solemn look on his pale face. “They like playing with you more. I’m a boring person, Chanyeol.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean they don’t miss you, bab–”  
  
“So you agree?” Kyungsoo glowers.  
  
“With what…?”  
  
“That I’m a boring person.”  
  
“I didn’t say–”  
  
“Thanks Chanyeol, really. That’s all I need to hear to get better! That I’m a boring father to my own children _and_ according to my husband, I’m also a boring person!”  
  
“Kyung–”  
  
Kyungsoo abruptly steps down from the bed, pushing Chanyeol away faintly when he blocks the way.  
  
“Baby, you know that’s not what I meant,” he pleads, hand shooting out to grasp onto Kyungsoo’s wrist. “Please come and sit down and eat. You’re having a fever, Kyungsoo, and I want you to get well soon. Please. I’m sorry, baby, okay? Come here.”  
  
Kyungsoo will want to blame all of this on his fever later, but for now, he lets himself being dragged down onto the bed, Chanyeol reminding him to not move around too much lest the porridge and water in the glass will spill. He allows himself to be pampered by Chanyeol when the latter orders him to open his mouth so that the train can go in (what does _that_ even _mean_? Kyungsoo wonders) and he finds himself swallowing down a spoonful of porridge heavily.  
  
After taking his medication (under Chanyeol’s supervision), he crawls between Chanyeol’s spread legs once again and sneaks into his shirt like usual.  
  
He becomes aware of the rapid beats of his heart when Chanyeol merely chuckles when he kisses the skin of his stomach. Feeling comfortable in this position, he hugs Chanyeol’s waist tightly and pecks the skin around the tummy for a few more times. The last thing he registers is Chanyeol whispering to himself, “too cute for me to handle,” before falling into deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo rarely ever takes himself as a manipulative person. Well, it’s a given that whenever he asks someone for something, they are always quick to give it to him. It is certainly not his fault that he is a ‘cute little fucker,’ as Baekhyun had put it once.

Talking about Baekhyun, it brings Kyungsoo back to the present matter. He needs to ask Chanyeol of something and he is 45% sure that Chanyeol won’t like it, or maybe he will but yeah, whatever.

Now, he is sprawled on the bed with nothing but a plaid cotton boxer on paired with Chanyeol’s _extremely_ large t-shirt that has Mickey Mouse printed on it. Kyungsoo has no idea why Chanyeol has that t-shirt to be honest, but he doesn’t quite care about that at the moment. It’s extremely comfortable.

Chanyeol goes out of the toilet with just a towel wrapped around his lower half and water dripping in rivulets down his slightly defined chest. Kyungsoo may or may have not be turned on by that exquisite display, but that is not his focus, so he shakes his head in a poor attempt to clear his mind of all those dirty thoughts involving him and Chanyeol on the bed, preferably naked, or Kyungsoo begging his _husband_ (oh, you have no idea how Kyungsoo _loves_ that word) to hurry up and fuck him before he –

“Soo? What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo can’t snap out of his thoughts fast enough at the sound of his husband’s rich deep voice. Palming his face, he notes the raised temperature on the skin and he is pretty sure he is madly blushing right now.

“Babe, you okay?” Chanyeol asks, tone concerned as he sits down next to Kyungsoo’s form, bed dipping down at the heavy weight.

“You’re just…” Kyungsoo chances a glance through his long fingers at Chanyeol worried face, groaning while covering his eyes again, “You’re just so hot.”

He hears a faint chuckle coming from next to him and soon he is enveloped in a damp hug.

“And you’re too effing cute, my Do Kyungsoo.”

Ding! There goes that keyword again and Kyungsoo has locked his victim.

“Honey…” Kyungsoo starts, arms still wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck, full lips descending upon the latter’s creamy neck, "Can I ask for a simple favour?”

A faint groan makes it way past Chanyeol’s lips and Kyungsoo can feel the latter’s head nodding slightly at his earlier question. Pulling away from the inviting neck, Kyungsoo plays with the damp strands on Chanyeol’s forehead, never quite making eye contact with the other as he starts, “Can you please take the kids to the playground today, around 11?”

Chanyeol smiles, pecking Kyungsoo’s cheek before answering a cheerful _yes of course!_

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes wide.

Chanyeol draws himself away and stares at Kyungsoo, a weird look adorning his face. “Yes, of course. We’re going together, no?”

“Ah…”

“What? You’re not going?”

Kyungsoo grins, a sheepish one, before scratching the back of his head slowly. “Hm, the thing is, Baekhyun wanted to come over and I just want the kids to not be here while we’re having a talk, you know? You know how Baek is when he’s all excited and stuff… He’ll get really loud and really… _imaginative_ with his words so…”

Kyungsoo does not expect the adorable hug that is coming but he embraces it anyway.

“I’m going to miss you, though! It’s not fun when you’re not with us and you know that. Jongin will just sulk and sit in that slider tunnel thing and Sehun will… Well, Sehun will be going down the tunnel and inevitably, both of them will come tumbling down to the ground and both will cry and you know I’m not good with –”

A laugh escapes his full lips at that, trying to imagine the commotion that is sure to happen. Caressing the back of Chanyeol’s head, he says in a whining tone, “You just want me there so that I can tend to them when they’re crying and you’ll run away to someplace else and I’ll be left all alone with two crying kids!”

“They’re _our_ kids, though…?” Chanyeol replies, voice low and shaky.

Kyungsoo chuckles, “I know, and I love them to the moon and back.”

He ushers Chanyeol away, signaling him to start drying up and wear his clothes and Chanyeol obediently obeys. Standing at the foot of the bed, the elder starts drying his hair with a smaller towel, painting such a perfect scene for a photoshoot. Kyungsoo admires his husband silently for as long as he can, intently watching him unwrapping the towel around his hips, presenting Kyungsoo with his glorious pale backside. Mentally scolding himself for getting undeniably turned on at times like this, Kyungsoo decides to check on Sehun and Jongin in their room.

 

 

 

  
“Daddy, I don’t want any veggies in my sandwich, please,” Sehun pleads, his face already morphing into the usual cute one that he knows will weaken Kyungsoo’s knees. Ruffling his fluffy hair, Kyungsoo says no and proceeds to place little pieces of tomatoes in the tuna sandwich.

Obviously sulking, Sehun trots over to his other Dad and hugs one of the very long legs, thin lips turning into a pout. Kyungsoo only manages to chuckle at the adorable sight.

Getting an idea all of a sudden, Kyungsoo walks over to Sehun and his creepily grinning husband with a paper bag full of sandwiches. He hands it to Chanyeol, smiling as he does so, and crouches down next to Sehun.

“Do you want to be tall like Dad or not quite tall like Daddy, Hunnie?” He asks, for once in his life acknowledging himself as _short_ , his fingers playing with Sehun’s around Chanyeol’s thigh.

Sehun seems to be contemplating something as he chews the inside of his cheeks, eyes glazed over. A minute after that, Sehun detaches himself from the leg and squishes his Daddy’s cheeks with his little palms.

“I love you very much, Daddy,” he starts, eyes turning serious, eyebrows furrowed, “But I want to be tall like Dad.”

Chanyeol bursts out laughing from above and Kyungsoo sends a glare towards him. That immediately shuts him up.

Holding Sehun’s hands in his, Kyungsoo says with a small smile, “Then you should eat more veggies, okay? And also milk. Eat veggies, drink milk. You got me, baby?”

Sehun nods, vigorous. Before Kyungsoo can stand up to give a smack at his chuckling husband, Sehun kisses one side of his cheek, a wide smile now on his cute little face. Kyungsoo grins.

“Take care of my child, you hear me?” Kyungsoo warns in a serious tone now that Sehun is tying his shoelaces at the front door. Chanyeol leans down and gives Kyungsoo a chaste kiss on his lips, large palm placed at his lower back.

“I love you.”

“And I, you. Don’t let Baekhyun laugh so loud, or else he’s going to have to put Jongin back to sleep.”

Kyungsoo harrumphs, patting Chanyeol on the chest lightly a few times. “I get it, I get it. Now go have fun, okay? I’ll miss you, but it’ll be good to have you gone –”

“Don’t ruin the moment by saying something mean,” Chanyeol reminded, foreheads pressed together.

Kyungsoo pinches Chanyeol’s sides, no intention of hurting behind them, as he stands on his toes to give a lingering kiss on his husband’s nose. “I’ll miss you.”

“Ugh, you’re making it hard for me to go,” Chanyeol whines in his signature deep voice.

“Okay now go for real, go!” Kyungsoo delivers a strong push on his chest, pushing him out of the hall with all his might.

“Don’t cheat on me with Baek –”

A slap on his bicep is all it takes for Chanyeol to stop the words from flowing out of his mouth.

“Don’t say such nonsensical things, _idiot_.”

“I love you too.”

A wide grin that somehow manages to show all his pearly white teeth and eyes crinkled around the edges are the last things he sees before Chanyeol and Sehun walk out of the house hand in hand, a small smile playing on his lips as he leans against the doorframe, arms crossed.

Kyungsoo is utterly, truthfully blessed.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun arrives at the house precisely as Chanyeol and Sehun’s forms disappear from Kyungsoo’s eye sight. Sighing under his nose, he puts on a wide smile that he hopes won’t be seen as too fake in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I see you’ve kicked out your husband and son, huh,” Baekhyun started, smiling good-naturedly. Kyungsoo simply grunts and makes way for the other to come into the house.

“Want anything?”

“Nah, it’s okay. I ate already. Now come here and tell me everything about Yixing!”

A groan ‘accidentally’ escapes his lips and he quickly sends a sheepish smile at the slightly confused Baekhyun. “I’m really tired from last night, is all,” Kyungsoo says, grinning guiltily.

Baekhyun beams.

 

 

 

“Hm, so that’s how Yixing likes his drink… Do you think he’ll like it if I make one just like that for him?”

Kyungsoo tries to pry Baekhyun’s wandering hands off of his thighs, but fails to do so. He slumps in defeat at the comfortable couch.

“I really don’t know, Baekhyun. Why don’t you just _try_ it and see the results yourself… if Yixing hyung didn’t run away first that is.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun glares. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes into slits.

“You’re a total stranger whom he doesn’t even know of and suddenly you’re making his favourite drink just to impress him. Think for yourself. If I ever get such gestures from someone like that, I would totally run away and call 911 on you!”

Crossing his arms on his thin chest, Baekhyun rests his head against the back of the couch and sighs. “You’re really mean, Kyungsoo. I have no idea how Chanyeol even puts up with you.”

Kyungsoo pouts. “Chanyeol loves me.”

Both of them continue to wallow in each of their self’s pity, resting against the cushion. Nothing could be heard around them except for the sounds of their inhaling and exhaling of air.

All of a sudden, the sounds of little feet awaken Kyungsoo from his musing. Turning around, he sees Jongin in all of his sleepy glory, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walks towards Kyungsoo, seemingly in a daze.

Just as the little one reaches him, he picks him up into his arms, albeit with difficulty since Jongin _is_ a big boy after all, and cradles the boy.

“Did Daddy wake you up, baby?” He asks in a low tone, words muffled when he leaves a kiss on the boy’s crown.

Jongin frowns and shakes his head, the hold around Kyungsoo’s waist tightening as he does so.

“Where’s Hunnie?” He asks, voice sounding a bit nasally, face mushed against Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Out with Dad. They’ll be home in a bit, don’t worry. Say hi to uncle Baekhyun here.”

Without even moving an inch from his current position, Jongin merely whispers a quiet _hello_.

Baekhyun laughs at the cute display and reaches out a hand to ruffle Jongin’s bed hair. “He’s a cute one. Reminds me of my one nephew.”

Kyungsoo smiles, a small one, and proceeds to rock his legs slowly, up and down, up and down, just to lull Jongin back to sleep, one hand supporting the little one’s head and the other patting a soft rhythm on Jongin’s back.

“So, back to this Yixing business. You still want him? I seriously shouldn’t have told you all this information about him.”

“Are you kidding me?” Baekhyun gasps in the over-dramatic way only he can pull off, “Because of your information, I have fallen even _more_ in love with the gorgeous Prince Yixing!”

“30 minutes in and you already have a nickname for him. Such a great world we live in.”

“Don’t even try to pull off that ‘I’m-a-manly-man-and-I-don’t-do-romance’ sh–”

“Baekhyun! Language, please!”

“Sorry, sorry. But anyway, back to my point – you’re totally a sap and you just don’t want to admit it yet. You think I didn’t see you crying at the balcony two weeks ago when Chanyeol gave you that bouquet of roses?”

Kyungsoo sends him a glare, as though to say that _that never happened and you should shut your fucking mouth up before_ I _shut it for you_.

“I hate you and I am never helping you again, Byun Baekhyun. In fact, I am going to tell Yixing hyung about all the nasty things you’ve done before in your life. See if he can like you when he knows that, hah!”

Baekhyun falls quiet.

Kyungsoo feels guilty.

Scrubbing his face with his free hand, he says, “Look, I’m sorry. Obviously I won’t ever do that, but you’re so annoying, okay? Baek, come on, don’t sulk on me!”

In less than a second, he has his cheek pecked and just as Baekhyun draws himself away, the door opens, presenting Chanyeol and Sehun, laughing together at whatever it is that is funny.

Chanyeol finally notices Baekhyun’s presence a few seconds after, and Kyungsoo sighs in relief when his husband greets the guest and smiles widely.

“Heyyy Chanyeol, glad to see that you’re able to take care of your child without Kyungsoo with you,” Baekhyun jokes. Kyungsoo fumes. And Chanyeol grins.

“Well, what can I say? I’m a natural.”

“It’s very nice and all with you guys joking and everything, but uh, Baekhyun, we’ll talk later okay? I’ll send you to the door.”

Baekhyun’s brown eyes drop down to the still figure in Kyungsoo’s lap and he shakes his head. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ll manage. I’ll talk to you later, Kyunggu.”

“Byun Baekhyun I swear to God –” Before he even finishes the sentence, Baekhyun is out of his sight, his laughter the only thing lingering in the air.

For the millionth time that day, Kyungsoo sighs, Jongin’s scent the only thing that can calm him down during frustrating times like this. Chanyeol joins him on the couch after taking off his jacket, Sehun hot on his heels.

He lets himself relax against Chanyeol’s hold, body sagging, chin resting on top of the latter’s broad shoulder and eyes meeting Sehun’s smiling ones. Kyungsoo has always liked looking at Sehun when the kid is smiling.

“I’ve missed you.”

“It had only been for like, what, 10 minutes?”

“50 minutes okay, almost an hour! I can’t ever cope without you!”

“Chanyeol, stop being so dramatic.”

Chanyeol merely whines at that, and Kyungsoo pushes him away, in fear that Jongin will be squished to death in between two fully grown adults.

“I’m glad you’re home now. Baekhyun was an annoying little fu– person, and I’m just glad to have him out of my hair, for now.” Kyungsoo says, fingers playing with Sehun’s soft hair, the kid sighing in content with a blissed out smile on his handsome face.

“Our family’s complete now, right?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers, voice quiet as the four of them sit there in serenity.  


	7. Chapter 7

Mondays are not Chanyeol’s favourite day in the week. Kyungsoo would ask why and an indecipherable gurgle is the only thing he would get out of his husband. It’s exhilarating because obviously, listening to Chanyeol’s loud and long groan the moment he wakes up on every Monday is everyone’s _dream_.  
  
If he’s in a bad mood, he will smack one of those hard pillows they own in Chanyeol’s face; if he’s in a _slightly_ better mood, he will smack a fluffier pillow in Chanyeol’s face. Not that it helps Kyungsoo in the slightest.  
  
“Chanyeol ah,” Kyungsoo groans, one hand busy shaking his husband’s tummy and the other busy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “Go wake Nini and Hunnie up.”  
  
Contrarily, Thursdays are the tightest enemy of Do Kyungsoo and unfortunately, it is 6AM on a Thursday presently. Kyungsoo despises waking up on Thursdays and when Chanyeol asks _why on earth would you hate Thursdays_ , Kyungsoo would proceed to let out a few pterodactyl noises. He just simply hates it.  
  
He feels the right side of the bed dipping down before he hears feet shuffling lazily on the carpeted floor. Feeling happy that he wouldn’t have to wake the boys up, he drifts off into a short nap… which turns out to be _extremely_ short when both Jongin and Sehun come running into the room, bouncing on his bed, proclaiming, “Daddy, Daddy, wake up, wake up! It’s morning already!”  
  
Kyungsoo _really_ hates Thursdays.  
  
  
  
  
It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to bring the boys to school today. After breakfast is done and short farewells are delivered to Chanyeol by the kids, he asks them to wait for him in the car and to put on their seatbelts. _Kids are so energetic in the morning_ is what crosses his mind the moment he watches his kids dashing off outside, hurriedly tying their shoelaces before getting into their car.  
  
Amused, he chuckles a bit before leaning up to kiss Chanyeol square on the lips.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Love you too, baby.”  
  
God, Kyungsoo is really in love with that deep voice and wishes he has more time to listen to it, but duty calls, so with a reluctant heart, he waves to Chanyeol and reunites with his eager _cubs_ in the car.  
  
He reminds them to wave at their father through the window when the engine starts and they do as they’re told, two little heads peeking out the window, waving bye bye enthusiastically at a grinning Chanyeol.  
  
Kyungsoo feels his good mood increasing by 10% and he guesses that is good enough for a Thursday.  
  
  
  
  
Yixing has insisted they place those tinkering things that will make a sound whenever a customer comes into the store but Kyungsoo fails to see the need. Nevertheless, Yixing is the store owner so what the store owner wants, the store owner gets.  
  
It’s another reason to hate Thursday, Kyungsoo remarks, as the thing chimes ‘cheerfully’ the moment he steps into the store. Yixing grins at him, a feather duster in his hands as he busies himself dusting every nook and cranny of the numerous book racks.  
  
“Morning, Kyungsoo ah,” Yixing greets and Kyungsoo takes note of the cheeriness _oozing_ from the tone.  
  
“You got laid?”  
  
He hears a faint gasp as he goes over to the staff room at the back, dumping all his belongings there and comes out with only a beige knit sweater and black slacks.  
  
“Why would you even say that?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing,” he brushes off, hands waving in the air theatrically.  
  
“Well, it better be nothing. Happy working, Kyungsoo! I’ll be in my room if you need me.”  
  
When Yixing is no longer in his sight, he heaves a heavy sigh, thick lips downturned, “When will I tell him that I’ve set him up with Baekhyun…”  
  
His musing is cut short, terribly, by a man rushing over to their store, the bells chiming violently. Kyungsoo can safely say he looks about twenty years old-ish, totally a hipster if the thick black-rimmed glasses and the too large long-sleeved shirt he’s sporting are any indicator, and in dire need of a toilet.  
  
“May I know where the toilet is?” The man asks, voice shaky and legs bouncing restlessly. Kyungsoo points to the back with a bored look on his face, and the man offers his gratitude before dashing off to the direction.  
  
“Way to start the day,” he sighs and starts to arrange the misplaced books back to their original positions.  
  
  
  
  
“Hi, Daddy!” Sehun’s merry voice greets him first, followed by a more subdued one by Jongin. Kyungsoo knows Jongin is tired due to his extra ballet class and so he tells Jongin to take a short nap while they’re heading home. Jongin’s drowsy nod is the last thing he registers before he sees the kid dozing off, head already lolling on his shoulder.  
  
“How was school today, Sehun?”  
  
“It’s okay. I have homework today, Daddy, it’s Science. Will you help me with it?” Sehun asks, head peeking from between the two front seats.  
  
“Sure I will, baby,” Kyungsoo assures, brown eyes glancing at Sehun through the rear-view mirror.  
  
Sehun’s smiling eyes are what he sees and he feels his lips curving up by its own volition.  
  
He might hate Thursdays, but he can never hate his kids; they are like the sun that warms him up after a dark gloomy day, precious.  
  
After a 25 minute drive, they finally arrive home. He has to call Chanyeol out so that he can help carry Jongin inside the house. Jongin is getting heavier by day and Kyungsoo doesn’t have the strength to pick him up like he used to anymore.  
  
“Go and shower, okay? And then come and eat lunch with Daddies,” Kyungsoo reminds an always energetic Sehun and a sleepy looking Jongin. He pats Jongin’s head softly and ushers them towards the bathroom.  
  
Stretching his arms skywards, he lets out a loud groan, satisfied at the sounds of bones cracking. He doesn’t expect Chanyeol to come and give him a back hug, but he lets the action pass this time, and pats the hands wrapped around his waist.  
  
“I’ve missed you. And I’ve missed Jongin and Sehun.”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, “You miss everyone all the time.”  
  
Chanyeol stomps his feet rather cutely, shaking both of their bodies side to side, “You’re my _family_ , of course I miss you guys!”  
  
When Kyungsoo turns his head back, his lips conveniently meet Chanyeol’s right cheek, only realizing that Chanyeol has bent down to his height a little.  
  
Kyungsoo nuzzles the side of Chanyeol’s neck, deeply inhaling his husband’s fresh scent, smelling like melon and peaches.  
  
“You took a bath before we got home?” He asks, words muffled. He feels Chanyeol straightening up to his actual height again before he answers the query. “Yeap, showered _and_ cooked lunch for my favourite _babies_ in the world.”  
  
A rush of gratitude flowed into his system at that. He has to admit, Chanyeol is the most perfect husband in the world and he can’t possibly be asking for more. The elder sacrifices a lot of things for him and also for their kids and Kyungsoo isn’t sure it can be paid with even a hundred rounds of gratitude sex.  
  
Turning around to face his husband, his arms make their way to their favourite spot – Chanyeol’s neck, of course – as he whispers words of gratitude to Chanyeol’s lips, Chanyeol responding in fervour.  
  
Their moment is interrupted, however, with the presence of two wide-eyed kids at their opened bedroom door. Harshly pushing Chanyeol away, Kyungsoo rushed to them, equally wide eyed, asking them to forget what they have just witnessed.  
  
Jongin’s narrowing his eyes while Sehun’s wearing his signature uninterested face.  
  
“It’s just _kissing_ , Daddy, relax.”  
  
Gasping, Kyungsoo sputters, not exactly expecting that kind of words to leave Sehun’s lips, his _youngest_.  
  
“You do that to the person you love, right, Jongin hyung?” Sehun says further, even digging his elbow into Jongin’s side to get the elder to agree with his statement. A pained look crosses Jongin’s face before he nods slowly, eyes still narrowed into slits.  
  
Kyungsoo feels faint all of a sudden.  
  
A moment later, he hears Chanyeol’s heavy footsteps and then he sees his husband picking Sehun up into his arms, tickling the boy’s side, adoration full in his eyes.  
  
“Aren’t you a clever one, Hunnie,” Chanyeol says, cooing. Sehun’s bored façade breaks as his lips curve up so widely, eyes turning into crescents as he giggles.  
  
Mouth agape, he turns away from the sight to his side to a tired looking Jongin. Kyungsoo guesses Jongin is not in the mood for the whole debacle anymore, so with a small smile, he links his fingers with the boy and walks with him to the dining room, not forgetting to remind Sehun and Chanyeol who are trying to outdo each other in the tickling contest. At this rate, Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol has the higher chance to win. Sehun is just merely wiggling around in his Dad’s hold and it is an adorable sight.  
  
“Chanyeol, come on, put him down. He’s going to fall that way,” Kyungsoo reminds, chancing a glance every now and then at the duo as he arranges four plates on the table. Jongin is helping him with the forks and spoons and Kyungsoo also reminds him to be careful, lest he stabs himself with the forks. Jongin obediently nods and walks even slower with the utensils in his small little hands.  
  
 _So adorable_ , Kyungsoo remarks as he watches his oldest.  
  
 _Finally_ , after much delay, Chanyeol and Sehun walk into the dining room hand in hand, both red in the faces. Kyungsoo snorts in amusement at his husband’s pink-tipped ears.  
  
“Say thanks to your Dad. He’s the one cooking this all for us.”  
  
Sehun and Jongin perk up at that, and with wide smiles, they both say, _thank you Dad!_ simultaneously. Chanyeol reaches out to ruffle both of their hair, eyes crinkling at the edges.  
  
Soon after, they begin to dig into their food, Sehun purposely avoiding all the vegetables dishes in favour of the meat ones. Kyungsoo _knows_ Jongin feels the glare on him because the boy diligently picks all the vegetables available and ignores all the meat in front of him.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly addresses the blatant issue, though, hand patting Kyungsoo’s softly before speaking up, “Jongin, you can take the meat, don’t worry.”  
  
Jongin looks up at the mention of his name and if he has cat ears, Kyungsoo swears he would see the boy’s ears perking up as well. He casts a nervous glance at Kyungsoo and he feels another pat on his hand from Chanyeol, so he loosens up. Pursing up his lips, he says, “Go on ahead. I won’t get angry.”  
  
Sehun lets out a snort at Jongin’s rapidly brightening face.  
  
Chanyeol leans a little towards Kyungsoo and whispers, “Loosen up a bit, okay? It won’t do any harm for them to eat meat once in a while.”  
  
Kyungsoo merely rolls his eyes and proceeds to stuff one large piece of salad into his mouth. Chanyeol leaves a chaste kiss on the side of his neck before giving his focus to his food once again. Luckily, both of his kids are too engrossed in eating to notice whatever that is going on in front of them.  
  
  
  
  
“How do you spell elephant, Sehun ah?” Kyungsoo asks, fingers carding through said kid’s hair as he sits on the couch and the latter sits on the ground, slumped over the coffee table, exercise books scattered all over the coffee coloured rectangular table.  
  
“E-l-e-p-a-n-t,” he says flippantly, his focus more on the Science activity book before him as he scrawls the right answers to the questions in a messy handwriting. Kyungsoo cringes.  
  
“Are you sure that’s correct?”  
  
Sehun stops his actions, butt of the pencil propped underneath his chin, “Oh! There’s a h after p!”  
  
Kyungsoo pats his head rewardingly, “Good boy.”  
  
Kyungsoo can see a small smile gracing the boy’s lips from his side profile and it causes a smile to creep up on his own lips.  
  
Jongin is with Chanyeol at the moment, huddled over the small study table in Sehun and Jongin’s bedroom. From the living room, he can hear Chanyeol’s booming voice as said person is laughing boisterously at whatever it is they’re joking about. Kyungsoo hopes Jongin is _actually_ doing his homework in there.  
  
“Daddy, what’s the answer for this?” Sehun points at the particular question and Kyungsoo frowns.  
  
“You expect me to just tell you the answer?”  
  
Sehun’s face drops.  
  
“There are notes in front of you and the answers are all in there, Hunnie ah, you just have to _read_ and find it yourself. Me simply giving you answers won’t help you, Sehunnie.”  
  
Sehun nods sluggishly, lips in full pout now as he flips open the textbook.  
  
Feeling quite guilty for scolding his boy, he moves to join Sehun on the floor, sitting right next to him and helps him find the answers from the various books in front of them. Sehun flashes him his killer grin, the one that Kyungsoo is in love with, and Kyungsoo can’t help but to squish the boy in his embrace, kissing side of his forehead affectionately multiple times, causing Sehun to giggle yet again.  
  
Listening to Sehun’s giggles and Jongin and Chanyeol’s laughter in the background has managed to make Kyungsoo feel better on this particular Thursday.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is grocery shopping day or more commonly known as Sunday. They don’t usually go shopping on Sundays but seeing that Sehun is determined to name it like that, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have decided to play along. Jongin is being worryingly quiet at the back whereas Sehun is playing with his iPad rather excitedly, yelling out yeses and oh nos! at appropriate intervals. Kyungsoo has asked Sehun to leave his iPad in the house moments prior but of course, the kid gets the stubborn attitude from his father, Chanyeol.  
  
“Sehun, why don’t you play the games with Nini as well?” Kyungsoo says, tone soft, eyes looking ahead at the quite empty road. He sees Chanyeol peeking at the two kids from his rearview mirror, shaking his head at Sehun’s focused face.  
  
“Park Sehun, listen to your Daddy,” Chanyeol speaks up, tone sounding so stern that it manages to make Kyungsoo feel a little bad for Sehun. He pats Chanyeol’s thigh gently, as if to say it is okay. His husband merely squeezes his fingers with his free hand before putting it back on the steering wheel.  
  
He turns around to face the two kids and he immediately internally croons at Sehun’s pouting face. Stretching his body a little towards Sehun, he ruffles the kid’s hair, saying, “Hey, I’m sorry, but Nini must have wanted to play as well so why don’t you play together? It would be fun that way, right?” He glances at Jongin’s still quiet form and the worry doubles.  
  
“I asked hyung already but he didn’t want to play,” Sehun explains, eyes almost glassy with unshed tears. He coos outwardly then, hands cupping the little one’s face, “Okay, okay, I get it. But once we arrive at Tesco, you give me the iPad back okay?” Sehun nods, still pouting. He ruffles Sehun’s hair with a small smile.  
  
“Jonginnie, baby, are you okay?” He turns towards the boy gazing out the window, chin propped in his palm. “Jongin?” Kyungsoo tries again.  
  
Jongin blinks, once, twice, and he presents Kyungsoo with one of his adorable eye smiles. Kyungsoo huffs then, the smile from before still stuck on his lips, before bringing Jongin’s head closer towards him so that he can nuzzle their noses together. “Don’t ever make Daddy worried like that again, you hear me?”  
  
Jongin nods his head enthusiastically, the smile curving up even wider when Kyungsoo pecks his cheek before returning to his seat and buckling up the seatbelt once again.  
  
Kyungsoo places his hand on his husband’s thigh then, grinning while gazing out the window when he feels Chanyeol’s warm hold.  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, hey, come back here, don’t go running away like that,” Kyungsoo warns his two excited kids, hands on his hips to imitate a serious stance. Once Jongin locks eyes with him, though, the kid immediately pulls Sehun by the collar of his shirt and drags him to the car again, fidgeting before Kyungsoo. Chanyeol is busy locking up the car and checking the door one by one.  
  
“Okay now listen, you better stick with Dad and Daddy, alright? Don’t go wandering around without us with you. If I ever, ever, caught you running away to other aisles, you’ll get it from me once we get home, understood?”  
  
Sehun and Jongin nod, eyes glinting with terrify. Kyungsoo decides to crack a smile then, and has both Jongin and Sehun by his sides, fingers intertwined. Jongin peers up at him and Kyungsoo knows his kid must be wondering whether he is angry right now or not. To answer his question, he squeezes the little hand in his palm and is rewarded with a full blown smile from Jongin. The kid even swings their hands happily while humming to a probably new K-Pop song he recently hears to.  
  
“Who wants to sit in the cart?” Chanyeol asks, eyes full with mirth as he addresses both Jongin and Sehun. The two boys look at each other, lips stretching into a grin so wide Kyungsoo fears they might rip, and simultaneously say, “Daddy should sit in the cart!”  
  
Kyungsoo sputters, eyes bulging at the two sniggering boys. Chanyeol is trying to pretend he’s not involved in the whole thing as he eyes the cans of tuna on the racks as though they were so interesting. “No, no one’s going to sit in the cart. Act like a proper human being for once, Chanyeol ah.”  
  
Chanyeol appears affronted as he is being attacked without any reason. Huffing, he turns to the little kids and makes a disappointed face at them. Sehun and Jongin merely giggle.  
  
Kyungsoo tugs their hands to get them to move again, Chanyeol trailing behind pushing the metallic cart. He instructs Sehun to pick up the items from his right side and Jongin to pick up items from his left side and they obediently follow without much objections. Chanyeol will be the one arranging the items nicely, separating the food from detergents and cans from paper boxes. Kyungsoo glances behind and sends his husband a smile, to which the latter responds in kind.  
  
He realizes that Sehun and Jongin are no longer with them when no item is being shoved in his face when he asks for two shampoos to be picked up. Panicking, he turns to Chanyeol and notices the same look on his face.  
  
“W-wait, weren’t they here with us just like a second ago? Chanyeol, where could they go to?” Kyungsoo asks in apparent distress. Chanyeol abandons the cart and embraces him, rubbing his back to allow him to calm down. It works slightly but his eyes can’t stop scanning the area.  
  
Cursing in his mind for not taking care of his children, he asks Chanyeol to hurry with the cart to start searching for their two kids. They have gone aisles after aisles and still, no sign of Sehun and Jongin, until they arrive at the ice cream section and register them standing with Tao and his father, Junmyeon, mouths falling opened when Junmyeon picks up a B&R ice cream tub.  
  
“Park Sehun! Park Jongin!” He yells, no longer caring about people giving them weird looks as he trudges over to the shocked boys… and man.  
  
“Dad–Daddy… We’re… Uh…” Jongin stutters, quickly glancing at Sehun hoping for him to save them from a scolding. Sehun merely closes his eyes, fingers twiddling in a sign of nervousness. Kyungsoo recognizes that habit of his.  
  
“What did I say about running away?” Kyungsoo scolds, eyebrows furrowing and bottom lip bitten down, trying hard to control his anger, “I was worried sick! Dad was worried sick!”  
  
“Haih, Kyungsoo ah, they’re with Tao and me. They saw me walking down the aisle just now and greeted Tao. That’s all. And I said to them that I want to treat them to some ice cream. It’s not a big deal,” Junmyeon explains, eyes turning into crescents when he forces himself to smile like that. Kyungsoo glares at the man and says, “You couldn’t tell me first about it instead of running away with my children?”  
  
“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol reminds in a stern tone, probably asking him to lower down his voice seeing that he’s talking to a person older than him.  
  
“What?” He snaps at his husband. Chanyeol says nothing more, only a look of disapproval painted on his face. Kyungsoo motions for Sehun and Jongin to go to their Dad and they obey, heads down. “I’m sorry, but please don’t take away my kids just like that next time–”  
  
“Hey, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, kids. What’s all this commotion?” Yifan says, lips quirking up in his signature smirk. He pulls Junmyeon into his arm, the pale man smiling good-naturedly.  
  
“Nothing,” Kyungsoo says, not having the energy to argue anymore. What is done, is done anyway.  
  
“You should smile a little more, Kyungsoo, it would look good on you,” Yifan jokes and Kyungsoo represses the urge to roll his eyes. After all, this is Chanyeol’s boss and he doesn’t want to risk Chanyeol’s job just because of this. Faking a smile, he says his bye before tugging his kids along with him to the counter, leaving Chanyeol having to catch up with them.  
  
  
  
  
“Go to your room and finish off the additional exercises I made for you. Wash your hands and feet first,” Kyungsoo instructs the moment they enter their house. Sehun and Jongin are quiet all the way from Tesco and Kyungsoo is not in the mood to coax them out of their sulking. They should learn their lesson.  
  
He dumps the bags of grocery onto the granite counter, a heavy sigh escaping his lips soon after. Leaning against the counter, he sweeps his hair back and takes a few deep breath to control his anxiety.  
  
Chanyeol comes in seconds after, putting down the bags more carefully on the ground next to the refrigerator before cradling the back of Kyungsoo’s head and pulling him into an embrace with his free hand, wrapping it around his small waist then. He feels Chanyeol’s lips pecking his exposed temple as he has side of his face mushed against his husband’s neck.  
  
“I know why you’re freaking out, but the thing that happened with your brother was so long ago and his child was saved at the end, right? It pains me to see you like this, baby,” Chanyeol whispers, hand caressing the back of Kyungsoo’s head so gently it causes him to feel a little sleepy. Kyungsoo swallows down the bile rising in his throat heavily, feeling his eyes stinging. He loves his kid too much, so much, that if anything bad ever happens to them, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to forgive himself.  
  
“We’ll take better care of our kids, Kyungsoo, okay? I promise that. We won’t let anything bad happen to our kids, right?” Chanyeol’s soothing voice manages to calm the storm in his mind and he nods, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s thin waist. In midst of all the worry, he still thinks about feeding his family more. He chuckles lightly at his thoughts and despite not knowing what he is chuckling at, Chanyeol joins him not a moment later, cupping his cheeks in his large hands and leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Let’s go and cuddle with our kids,” Kyungsoo suggests, voice muffled. It’s okay, though, because Chanyeol understands him perfectly. Intertwining their fingers together, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo make a move for their kids’ room.  
  
  
  
  
That night, Sehun and Jongin are squished in between their two fathers, Kyungsoo on the right and Chanyeol on the left. They aren’t complaining, though, as it has been so long since they has slept together with their dads. Kyungsoo has a tight grip on Jongin and Sehun’s waists, meanwhile Chanyeol’s conveniently long arm is used as their head pillow. In the morning, someone will be groaning in pain at his aching arm, but for now, the man doesn’t quite care about it as long as he gets to see his family’s peaceful sleeping face.


	9. Chapter 9

It is all Park Chanyeol’s fault.  
  
Kyungsoo does not recall agreeing to take the kids to a karaoke joint this weekend, thus it must be a part of Park Chanyeol’s elaborate plan to get him to loosen up or something like that. He does remember, however, Chanyeol telling him that he has become too uptight lately and that he needs to ‘chill out a bit.’ Kyungsoo feels like smacking his husband’s head for even saying such nonsense, but then a part of him acknowledges his snappish behaviour lately. He is usually a strict person, and he knows his kids know that, but lately, Chanyeol and the kids have been his outlet and guilt is starting to catch up to him. He knows that they don’t deserve to be treated like that, so despite it all being Chanyeol’s fault and him not really willing to go karaoking with his family, he lets himself be dragged into the car by an overexcited Chanyeol and Sehun. Jongin is just trailing behind them with a bored look to be honest and Kyungsoo is sure the kid doesn’t even want to follow them.  
  
Nevertheless, 35 minutes later and he finds himself squeezed in between Sehun and Chanyeol and Jongin is just lying down now on the other couch in the karaoke room. Kyungsoo really likes that kid, he is the epitome of Kyungsoo when he was small.  
  
“Okay, we have 2 hours to–”  
  
“What?” Kyungsoo spits out, eyes bulging at a now scared-looking Chanyeol, “ _Two hours_? What are we even going to do for two hours, for God’s sake?”  
  
“S-sing?” Chanyeol stutters, hand going to smooth down his unruly hair in a nervous tick.  
  
Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and sighs. It’s so like Chanyeol to be wasting money on things like this. Sehun gets up from the couch and goes to the television, touching the buttons on the screen that shows selections upon selections of artists and songs and whatnot. When the kid expertly navigates the screen, suspicion starts to rise and Kyungsoo glances over at his husband who is looking too proud at the moment. “You often bring him here?”  
  
The question apparently catches him off guard as he slightly jumps in his seat. “U-um, maybe?”  
  
“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo groans, pinching the bridge of his nose, exasperated.  
  
“B-but it’s not like we did something stupid or anything like that! Sehun just likes to sing, a lot…” Chanyeol leans closer to Kyungsoo then, and says in a low voice, “Even though his voice is… You know, not _that_ good.”  
  
Kyungsoo throws him a glare and whispers back, “He’s only 8, of course he’s not that good yet!”  
  
Chanyeol seems satisfied with the answer and leans back against the couch, arm stretched out on the back of the couch.  
  
“Dad, this song, yeah?” Sehun asks, little feet bouncing excitedly and seeing the look on his face, Kyungsoo starts to feel guilty. He’s being such a darn boring father and his kids must have liked Chanyeol much more than they like him. After all, Chanyeol _is_ the fun appa and Kyungsoo is the mean appa.  
  
With his energy and mood renewed, he starts to participate more in the activity and when he sees a smile full of adoration on Chanyeol’s face and an excited glint in Sehun’s eyes and… a snoring Jongin, his heart starts to swell and in a matter of seconds, he has a microphone in his hand and he’s blasting an oldie from the speaker to a full volume.  
  
  
  
  
“Daddy! Dad! Come on, Hunnie wants to sing too!” Sehun shouts at the top of his lungs, little hands tugging on the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt relentlessly. Kyungsoo pauses the song at that and feels his cheeks starting to flush. How can he forget his son? He is the one who was so against coming here tonight and now he’s overreacting, singing every song that Chanyeol and he have choosen enthusiastically. He bets he’s made a fool of himself in front of his babies. Wait, Jongin is still sleeping so, singular baby then. Kyungsoo marvels at Jongin’s ability to be in a deep sleep. Even at this volume, the kid is still snoring, a look of calmness painted across his face.  
  
Chanyeol brings Sehun to his lap and gives his microphone to him, nudging Sehun to choose his song. Kyungsoo scratches his nape and sits down, feeling embarrassed. Sehun wiggles cutely in his Dad’s lap and clicks the buttons on the remote control like a pro. Soon, a song from, wait, Kyungsoo can’t see, oh, ah, Girls’ Generation begins to fill the room.  
  
“Gee gee gee gee baby baby babe…”  
  
Watching his usually stoic-faced kid singing and wiggling and dancing at the song has Kyungsoo bubbling with laughter as the sight is too adorable for him to take. Hiding his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, he silently chuckles, one arm going around Sehun’s moving body, wrapping it around his thin waist.  
  
“Daddy… What is Sehun doing?” A sleepy faced Jongin comes into his view when he releases his hold on Sehun. He picks the boy up and lets him sit on his lap. “He’s… singing.”  
  
He watches Jongin’s head cocking to the side as the kid silently observes his younger sibling overdoing the high pitch in the song. Chanyeol ruffles Jongin’s hair before twisting his torso a bit to leave a peck on his cheek.  
  
“Do you want to sing too?” Chanyeol asks, deep voice becoming even deeper as he has to yell a little over the song. Jongin shakes his head. “No, thank you.”  
  
“Aww, my baby is so polite,” Kyungsoo whispers in his ears as he snuggles the side of Jongin’s neck. He feels Jongin’s smile on his cheek when the kid kisses him and Kyungsoo responds in kind, his own smile getting wider.  
  
The song finally comes to an end and Sehun looks so proud at his singing that it causes Kyungsoo to feel an array of emotions. Sure, he can probably learn a thing or two about vocal techniques and whatnot and Kyungsoo can teach him that (Chanyeol has convinced him time to time that he has a beautiful voice and Kyungsoo believes him), but seeing his kids acting so happy and adorable makes him feel much better than the previous week. It is times like this that he is reminded of the reason why his family matters the most to him.  
  
Squeezing Jongin’s waist and grinning at the laughter spilling out of the kid’s lips, he demands another song to be played and this time, the whole family should sing together. Chanyeol laughs heartily and starts to choose the most appropriate song.  
  
  
  
  
Outside of the room and across the narrow hallway, a Barney & Friends song can be heard loud and clear.


	10. Chapter 10

It is a hectic morning. Kyungsoo has woken up late and by default, everyone in the household wakes up late too. Honestly, Kyungsoo wishes he could stop being his family's human alarm clock. Waking up Sehun and Jongin has never been an easy feat, but by some miracle, Sehun shoots out of bed the instant Chanyeol pats his thighs and back. Jongin, though, has been a little difficult to be woken up and when Chanyeol gives up, Kyungsoo takes his place, waking his little 8 year old son with a toothbrush in his mouth, all foamy from the toothpaste.  
  
When Kyungsoo hears Jongin groaning out an, _I'm not feeling well, Daddy_ , Kyungsoo immediately panics. Jongin has always been a little immune to sickness, so when he _does_ get one, it'll usually be at least a week before it goes away.  
  
After brushing the sweaty bangs away from his forehead and promising that, _Daddy will come back soon, okay, wait for me baby_ , he rushes back to his bedroom and takes the quickest shower in history. Chanyeol shoots him a worried look but he doesn't have the time to explain everything.  
  
When he does come back to Jongin’s room, Sehun now all ready after eating the toast Chanyeol had miraculously managed to prepare, he prods and nudges Jongin's side and forehead and neck and notes the high temperature coming off of him. It's so weird that Jongin suddenly gets this fever now seeing that he was fine yesterday. All he did was play soccer with Sehun and Tao when the latter came to their house (unannounced). Maybe it is due to the long exposure to windy air yesterday. Sighing out loud, he kisses Jongin's cheeks while caressing his hair, whispering only words of love to the barely awake boy. Chanyeol comes in then, and kneels beside him, silently asking what is going on.  
  
“Nini caught a fever,” he says. His lips curve up into a slight smile despite the current situation when Chanyeol squeezes his balled fists. “Do you want me to take an MC?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows furrowing in deep concern. Kyungsoo shakes his head.  
  
“It’s okay. I’ll stay with him. I’ll text Yixing hyung after this. Can you please tell their teacher that Jongin is unwell today? Don’t want the teacher to be thinking that Nini cuts class for no reason.”  
  
He leaves a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek when the latter nods, a solemn look on his face. “I love you.”  
  
His smile gets wider when Chanyeol nuzzles their noses together and responds in kind. “Text me if anything happens, alright, baby?”  
  
Kyungsoo gives him one last kiss on the lips before he nods in agreement, and watches silently as Chanyeol stands up and leaves the room to send Sehun to school. Turning his focus back on the sleeping boy, he hopes Jongin will get well soon. Now, though, he needs to prepare a warm bath for him.  
  
  
  
  
Jongin’s fever doesn’t get any better, but at least he can walk without Kyungsoo’s assistance. The kid is on the couch in the living room, watching an episode of Ultraman while Kyungsoo is in the kitchen preparing lunch for the both of them. Chanyeol has texted him saying that he won’t be back for lunch and has asked Kyungsoo to constantly update about Jongin.  
  
After the rice is cooked and vegetables and fish are prepared, Kyungsoo walks over to where Jongin currently is. He observes his kid’s every movements and when it seems that Jongin has difficulty lying down, he saunters around the couch and smiles down at the little boy.  
  
“Want to lie down with Daddy?” He asks, kneeling down before Jongin, hands placed on his sharp knees. Jongin nods at that question, his palms going to squish Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Chuckling at his baby’s sudden action, he stands up once again, this time moving onto the couch and lies on his side. Jongin waits until his Daddy looks comfortable enough and when he deems it okay, he tucks himself against Kyungsoo’s front. Naturally, Kyungsoo’s arm comes to wrap around the boy’s stomach, pulling him in even closer. Jongin’s waning giggles fill the small space and it alerts him to the boy drifting off to sleep.  
  
Letting the boy get comfortable with his head on his outstretched arm, Kyungsoo reminds himself to wake the boy up and feed him his medicine after they have eaten their lunch.  
  
He stifles his yawn into Jongin’s crown, then promptly buries his face in his sweet smelling hair. Kyungsoo will have to remember to keep buying that particular brand of shampoo. Drowsiness starts to cloud his mind and soon enough, he feels himself being lulled to sleep, his arm wrapped securely around Jongin.  
  
  
  
  
He is woken up by a soft click of the lock on the door. His eyes immediately search for the clock hung above the television and notes the time; 2.30 PM. He has actually been asleep for _two_ hours? Dear God, he doesn’t even think he was that tired.  
  
Feeling sharp needles prickling at his skin, he laments at his numb arm and sore neck. Sleeping on the couch has never been a good idea honestly.  
  
“Baby, wake up,” he pats Jongin’s stomach softly, hoping that the boy will wake up easily. A line of drool makes its way down his cheek and Kyungsoo smiles at that. Slowly, he retreats his arm from under Jongin’s head and sits up, wiping the drool with the sleeves of his shirt. Somehow, that manages to grouse the boy awake.  
  
“Daddy?” Jongin mumbles, turning to lie fully on his back and scratches at his eyes with his fists. Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgement. “Nini don’t feel good.”  
  
Kyungsoo coos and cups his cheeks before brushing away the wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He is usually much more docile when he’s sick and it never fails to give Kyungsoo mini heart palpitations. “Poor my baby boy. Let’s have lunch and then I’ll give you your meds?”  
  
Jongin nods without much objection. He almost forgets about the sound at the door earlier, so when he is about to guide Jongin to the dining room, he’s appropriately startled by a tall figure appearing from the narrow hallway to the living room area.  
  
“Chanyeol!”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Letting go of Jongin’s little hand, he bends down at the waist and takes a huge gulp of air. Fucking Chanyeol scaring him out of his skin.  
  
“What are you doing home? I thought you said you couldn’t be home for lunch?”  
  
Chanyeol scratches a sliver of skin on the back of his neck, his upper lip quirking up in a sheepish manner. “I was worried so I asked Yifan to let me leave early.”  
  
“And he actually _let_ you?” He asked, now moving to the dining room and ushering Jongin to follow him.  
  
He hears Chanyeol huffing a breath out while he’s sorting the plates and glasses on the table. “Can you view people more positively, Soo? Yifan is actually nice.”  
  
“Yeah, when he’s not your boss,” he mumbles as he blatantly avoids Chanyeol’s gaze. He tells Jongin to take a seat in a softer tone and gives him a peck on his forehead when the latter instantly follows his direction. What a sweetheart.  
  
“You know what, I’m not going to argue with you–”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“– _As_ I was saying, I’m here because I’m worried about Nini and just leave it at that.” Promptly after having the final say, Chanyeol sits down on the free seat next to Jongin. Kyungsoo watches them in silence as Chanyeol asks their kid what he wants and ruffles the sleepy-eyed kid’s hair whenever Jongin acts a little extra cuter.  
  
The lunch goes on like that; with Kyungsoo not saying anything and eating silently as Chanyeol pampers Jongin and even feeding him, doing the traditional, _the helicopter’s going in, wooo_ , as Jongin giggles at his father’s childish actions. Unconsciously, a smile plays on Kyungsoo’s own lips.  
  
  
  
  
Two things have woken Kyungsoo up that morning three days after Jongin got his fever. The first is the faraway clacking noises and the second is the poking of something hard between his ass cheeks. Grunting, he tries to move away from the poking but accidentally pushes _back_ against the hard thing. When the remnants of sleep finally clear away, his mind starts to function properly and only then does he realize that the _hard_ thing belongs to Park freaking Chanyeol.  
  
“Yeol... Chanyeol ah…” Kyungsoo groans, hand reaching behind to push Chanyeol’s head away from his face. They’re lying in such a weird, intricate position right now and he is starting to feel suffocated; Chanyeol had somehow pasted his front against Kyungsoo’s back somewhere during the night or morning, one long arm wrapped tight around his waist and he has one side of his cheek resting on Kyungsoo’s. Do entertain him on how he could not possibly be suffocated. Not to forget, Chanyeol’s impressive morning wood is just… lodged there between his ass cheeks. Fucking Chanyeol.  
  
After much wriggling and pushing, he is finally free from his husband. Huffing, he lies on his back at the far end of the bed. The clacking noises start up again.  
  
Closing his eyes then opening them again after a while, he sighs while stepping down from the bed. He just hopes that it’s not a burglar or something like that.  
  
  
  
  
The first thing that registers in his mind is _what is going on?_ as he watches Jongin whipping up what he assumes is some kind of batter and Sehun crouching down in front of the refrigerator. The kitchen is free of mess, though, so Kyungsoo is thankful for that. He doesn’t really feel like in the mood to clean up.  
  
“Sehun? Jongin? What are you doing?” He questions after some time and he chuckles at Jongin’s startled figure and Sehun’s nonchalance grunt.  
  
“Daddy… You’re not supposed to wake up yet…” Jongin answers vaguely and he stops stirring the contents in the big transparent bowl.  
  
“I asked you to be quick and you didn’t listen to me,” Sehun said, his voice slightly muffled as he continues digging in the fridge.  
  
“Sehun, what are you–” He pauses when he _finally_ sees what Sehun is doing; the boy is wiping every glass surface in the fridge. He has to admit that he hasn’t been cleaning the fridge for a while now and mug and condensed milk stains are everywhere. Biting his inner cheeks, he ruffles the diligent boy’s hair. “Thank you, baby.” Sehun merely pats Kyungsoo’s hand on his hair in some form of respond.  
  
“And you mister, what are you trying to whip up?” Kyungsoo asks as he makes his way over to Jongin who has resumed his job.  
  
“Pancakes. For Daddy.”  
  
Smiling, he gently caresses Jongin’s hair and leaves a kiss on the crown. “My birthday isn’t here yet, though?”  
  
“It’s a thank you for you cos you take care of him while he’s sick, Daddy,” Sehun replies, now finished with his work and he washes the dirty rag in the sink.  
  
“Aww, aren’t you an angel.”  
  
“I’m an angel too, Daddy!” Sehun exclaims, lips pouting. Kyungsoo laughs and brings Sehun closer so that he has Sehun on his right and Jongin on his left.  
  
“Of course you are. Both of you are my angels.”  
  
“And all of you are mine, of course,” Chanyeol suddenly pops in, leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed on the chest. Kyungsoo turns his head behind and sends his husband a billion dollar smile.  
  
“Okay now, let’s cook the pancake. You did a good job, honey,” Kyungsoo informed the two kids, ruffling Jongin’s hair as he does so. Jongin gives him an eye smile at that.  
  
  
  
  
“You sure you don’t have the fever anymore?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin once they’re all squeezed into the couch facing the television. They have just finished their delicious pancakes and although the dining table was a mess due to overflowing of honey and chocolate sauce, Kyungsoo still feels an abrupt tightness in his chest that signifies content.  
  
Jongin nods his head, brown eyes tracking the movement of the cartoon characters intently. Sehun is clinging onto Chanyeol like a baby koala, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders as he sits behind his Dad, and it amuses Kyungsoo to no end.  
  
“No coughing, no flu whatsoever?”  
  
“Daddy, no…” Jongin whines and Kyungsoo gets the signal to stop disrupting the boy’s focus.  
  
“What do you feel about going to the zoo soon?” Chanyeol suddenly speaks up, immediately causes Sehun and Jongin and even Kyungsoo to perk up.  
  
“…What?”  
  
Chanyeol turns to give him a smile and says, “You know, my schedule is free next Sunday so we can bring the boys to a zoo?”  
  
Kyungsoo mulls this over in his head and realizes that the zoo Chanyeol’s probably talking about is nowhere near their area. Sehun is already on Chanyeol’s lap now and he claps his hands excitedly. Jongin, too, has completely disregarded the cartoon show.  
  
“We have to pack properly and leave the house early though?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s not a problem. We can pack together and I’ll drive.”  
  
“Ooh, Daddy, Daddy, please, can we go?” Sehun pleads, eyes turning puppy-like as he stares at Kyungsoo’s stoic face. Jongin climbs on Kyungsoo’s lap and suddenly embraces him. He doesn’t understand the motive behind that action.  
  
“Nini, what are you doing?” He asks while trying to pry Jongin’s tight arms around his shoulders. The little one doesn’t even budge. Helpless, he gestures for Chanyeol to come help but his useless husband only watches them with a grin on his stupid face.  
  
“Daddy, please don’t say no. I want to go and see the penguins,” Jongin’s muffled voice sounds right next to his ear and Kyungsoo sighs. Figures. He has to ask Jongin where he has gotten that pleading technique from.  
  
Seeing the three kids (yes, Chanyeol is 33 but he is forever mentally a kid) acting all hopeful like that makes Kyungsoo feel guilty. He’s not going to be a party pooper. Besides, he genuinely thinks it will be fun to visit the zoo. He kind of wants to see penguins too now that Jongin has mentioned it.  
  
“Okay, okay, let’s go.”  
  
“NOW?” Sehun yells brusquely, startling both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Ruffling his kid’s hair, Chanyeol tells him, _no, next week, Hunnie_ , and Kyungsoo can practically see Sehun’s form deflating.  
  
That night, while tucking Sehun and Jongin into bed, Jongin clutches at him tightly and gives him a long peck on the cheek. He then says _thank you so much, Daddy, for everything_ , and it might or might not reduce Kyungsoo to tears. Sehun tries to tickle him into his own bed after that but Kyungsoo laughs and pulls the little kid’s arms away from his sides.  
  
All in all, it has been a good week, and the love he has for his kids continues to overwhelm him. He snuggles into Chanyeol’s side on their large bed a little past eleven, the light coming from the yellow streetlights outside bathing their room in a soft glow. Arms tight around Chanyeol’s waist and his husband’s long arm pillowing Kyungsoo’s head, he feels only contentment running in his veins and filling up his heart.


End file.
